We Can Do This
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Cal met Hannah after Taylor had been arrested. He fell for her. Cal proposed to Hannah and they're happy together. That is until Taylor makes an appearance. Only, she has a baby - Cal's baby. When Taylor abandons the baby, Hannah has to convince Cal that they can look after the baby together. Can their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Hannah Duncan, future kids and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the BBC.**

 **Information - I got the idea for this while thinking 'What if Cal had a fiancee when Taylor turned up with Matilda'. So, I decided to try and write something based on that. Hannah is a nurse in the ED. She lives with Cal & Ethan. She's twenty-one. **

**Hope you like this Fanfic.**

 **Also, please go and check out I'm Home. Its got Cal and Zax in.**

 **Hannah would be played by Demi Lovato.**

 **If no one likes it then I'll take it down.**

 **X-X-X**

All Hannah wanted was to go home with her fiancee. It had been an incredibly long day in the ED and it was stressing her out. "Hey gorgeous."

Hannah turned to her fiancee. "Cal, can we go home yet?" Hannah asked.

"Not yet baby. Soon."

Hannah groaned. "Babe, all I want is to go home and lie in our bed with my hot husband to be," she said.

"Han, don't."

X-X-X

Eventually, Hannah had a short break. She went to the staffroom and sat down. "Everything alright?"

Hannah saw Charlie and smiled. "You know how it is. You get engaged and all you want to do is celebrate," Hannah said.

"Young love."

Hannah laughed and drank some of the coffee she had made. "Well, hopefully there'll be a mini Cal running around soon. Might calm him down a bit," Charlie said.

"Nope. No kids just yet. We've been engaged for two days and I've not slept at all," Hannah told him. She trusted Charlie with everything.

 **X-X-X**

Hannah was very close with Rita. The older woman was like a mother to her. "How's life being engaged?" Rita asked.

"Very tiring. Cal and I have been celebrating for the last two nights," Hannah said.

Rita laughed. "Well make sure you get some sleep. It will catch up with you soon enough," she said.

"I intend do," Hannah joked.

X-X-X

Eventually, the shift had ended. "Baby, fancy going to the pub?" Cal asked. He pulled Hannah up against him. "Only for a few."

Hannah nodded and kissed Cal. She felt like a vodka and coke before she went home with her fiancee. "As long as we can have pizza tonight. I'm in the need for greasy Italian food."

Cal agreed and kissed her before he grabbed his jacket and took Hannah's hand. They walked out with Big Mac, Max and Lofty. "Going to the chapel and you're gonna get married," Max sung.

"Oo you can sing. Shame I'm better," Hannah joked. She got on great with everyone in the ED and even made Connie smile on occasion. "Honestly though. You should audition for X-Factor."

Max laughed as they walked outside. Cal and Hannah stood talking to the others when they heard a voice. "Hello Cal."

X-X-X

Cal and Hannah turned to see Taylor standing there. Cal was fuming. He didn't know what to say. "Can you come with me?"

"Hannah comes too," Cal said. He took Hannah's hand and they followed Taylor. "Look, what do you want?"

"I know this is out of the blue but who's she?" Taylor asked referring to Hannah.

Cal scoffed. "My fiancee."

Taylor looked heartbroken. Cal thought it was just an act. "What are you doing here?" Cal asked.

"There's something you need to see," Taylor said. She saw the confused look on Cal and Hannah's face. "There's someone you need to meet."

Hannah and Cal watched as Taylor opened the car door. Inside was a carseat containing a little girl. "Can we talk inside?" Taylor asked. Cal remained quiet. "Please, Cal. She's freezing out here."

"Let's go to the On Call room," Hannah mumbled. She watched as Cal led the way to the On Call room.

X-X-X

Hannah sat on the desk next to Cal. They were both looking at Taylor. "Why are you here?" Cal finally asked. He saw how Hannah's eyes were fixated on the baby.

"We need your help."

Cal scoffed. "There it is. The real reason you're here. You just want someone idiot to scam money out of. Well guess what, I'm not being that idiot. Just go, Taylor."

"Okay. We'll leave."

Taylor stood and grabbed the carseat but the door knocked. "Occupied."

"Cal! I know you've got Taylor in there! I've just spoken to Big Mac," Ethan yelled. "I've called the police once and I can easily do it again."

Hannah opened the door and pulled Ethan inside. Ethan looked shocked. "Who's this?"

"Its just baby girl for now. I don't want to name her. Not until I know we're safe," Taylor said.

"Just go."

Taylor picked up the carseat and went to leave but she collapsed in pain dropping the carseat. Immediately, Hannah went over to the baby and picked her up. "Hey baby girl. Shh."

Cal and Ethan sat Taylor on the bed. She looked at Hannah. "You can hold her you know," she said.

Ethan and Hannah could tell that Taylor was in pain. Ethan had asked if Taylor had any medical help after the birth. "No, we had to run. We can't be seen please."

Cal wasn't impressed. He looked at Hannah who shrugged. "We take her down to the ED. Hannah and I have a wedding to pay for. We are not risking our jobs for her," Cal said.

"If this baby is yours and we take Taylor into the ED, they might take the baby from you. You might not see her again," Ethan said.

Cal was torn. "So say it. Is she mine?"

For the first time, Taylor was honest. "Cal... I don't know. I hope so. I really do hope so."

X-X-X

Taylor had been treated and she was slowly recovering. Hannah was holding the baby girl. "Cal babe, I'm going to head back to the flat. I can barely keep my eyes open," Hannah said. She gave the baby girl over to Cal. "See you later."

Cal kissed her passionately. "Ethan is driving."

Hannah looked at Taylor. "I hope you'll be okay soon," Hannah said before she left with Ethan.

X-X-X

Hannah left the shower just as Cal came in. He was carrying the baby. "What happened?"

Cal said nothing but handed Hannah the note that Taylor left him -

 _It's better this way. I'm sorry._

 _Taylor x_

Hannah was in shock. She looked at Cal and kissed his cheek. "Babe, look at me," Hannah said. When she had Cal's attention, she kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"This baby though. She could change everything between us," Cal said.

Hannah smiled and kissed him again. "I'm promising you now, Caleb Knight. You and I, we can do this."

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter.**

 **Really hope someone likes this. I'm basically writing this to help inspire me to continue writing.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Huge thanks to is-there-somewhere-x, aturner97, sweeet-as-honey, katemhardland and s1436229 for following/favouriting.**

 **Thank you to is-there-somewhere-x and sweeet-as-honey for reviewing. Truly means a lot.**

 **X-X-X**

Hannah woke to a little baby crying. For a moment, she was confused but then realised who it was. Sighing to herself, she climbed out of bed and went to help soothe baby girl. "Sorry, did she wake you?" Cal asked.

Hannah shook her head. "I got cold and you weren't there," Hannah lied. She wasn't going to admit that the baby had woken him up. "Do you want me to take her?"

Cal nodded and handed the baby over to Hannah. "Shh baby girl. There's no need for this fuss. Its alright."

The baby girl stopped crying and Hannah smiled. "She's so beautiful," Hannah said. She looked at Cal and kissed him. "Its alright, Cal. You're not doing this alone."

"Thanks babe."

X-X-X

Ethan went into the living room and saw Hannah lying with the baby girl on her chest with a pink blanket keeping her warm. He smiled knowing that Hannah would be an amazing mum. "Hannah. Do you want me to take her?" Ethan asked.

Hannah blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Its okay. She's keeping me warm," Hannah said. She stood with the baby and smiled. "Isn't she just cute?"

Ethan agreed. He had hoped that Hannah would have been the mother of his future nieces or nephews. He knew that she was making the best of a bad situation. "Where's Cal?" Ethan asked.

Hannah smiled. "He's lying down. Baby girl kept him up," she said. She gently laid the baby down on the sofa and put some cushions around to stop her falling. "Peek-a-boo little baby."

"You and Cal can't keep calling her baby girl. She needs a name," Ethan said. He tickled the baby's chin.

Hannah agreed. "Yeah. We need to discuss the name."

X-X-X

Cal and Hannah arrived at the ED with the baby girl. "You want me to take her to creche?" Hannah asked.

"No. I'll keep her attatched to me," Cal said. He kissed Hannah before walking off with the baby.

Hannah watched as Cal walked off. She could tell that he was struggling but he wasn't alone. "Cal, babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

X-X-X

Hannah was in the staffroom. Cal walked in with the baby girl. "Hiya,"Hannah mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Cal asked as he began changing the baby's nappy. He could tell that Hannah had been crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Hannah wiped her eyes. "Just thinking about stuff. I suppose the lack of sleep is bothering me," she admitted. She knew that wasn't true but she didn't want to admit to Cal.

"I'll have baby tonight and you have a good night's sleep," Cal said. He walked over to Hannah and kissed her passionately. "Love you."

X-X-X

Hannah had been having stomach pains recently but she knew it couldn't have been her period. Rita saw her and walked over. "You look unwell. Is everything alright?" She asked.

Hannah shook her head. "My stomach is killing me. I don't know why though. My period isn't due for another two weeks," she said.

Rita smiled. "How about we go and take a scan to find out what it could be," Rita suggested.

Hannah nodded and she followed Rita.

X-X-X

Rita had gotten a ultrasound technician to examine Hannah. Hannah was worrying about it. "Rita."

Rita looked at the screen. She felt her heart breaking. "Hannah, you're having a miscarriage."

Hannah felt tears stream out her eyes. "I-I didn't even know. Are you sure?"

Rita nodded and she showed Hannah the screen. "Look darling. We can give you a pill to speed it along or you can wait for it to happen."

Hannah wiped her eyes. "How far along?" She quietly asked. She was heartbroken over the fact she was losing a baby she didn't even know exsisted.

"10/11 weeks."

Hannah nodded. "C-Could I have the pill? I can't wait for it to happen naturally. It's going to destroy me."

X-X-X

Rita knew that Cal would need to know. She saw Ethan. "Have you seen Cal?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?"

Rita sighed. "I need Cal as soon as possible. Do you know where he is?" She asked him. She knew that Hannah wouldn't to be alone.

"He's behind you."

Rita turned to see Cal standing talking to Charlie. She walked over to him with Ethan. "Cal, we need to talk."

Cal looked up and smiled. "What's wrong? Oh, Ethan. Meet Matilda Hannah Knight. I just need to get Hannah's approval on the second name."

Rita sighed. "Hannah's been admitted. She needs you," she said. She was going to let Hannah tell Cal.

X-X-X

Cal followed Rita to HDC. He had left Matilda with Charlie and Ethan. The minute they were through the door, Cal was at Hannah's side. "Right gorgeous. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm losing our baby," she sobbed. She didn't want to believe that she was unable to keep her unborn baby safe. "I'm sorry."

Cal was shocked. He had Taylor's baby while Hannah was losing their baby. "Everything is going to be okay baby. I promise."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Look, the situation isn't the best but we have a baby," Cal said. Hannah looked at him. "We have Matilda Hannah Knight."

Hannah smiled slightly. "That's what we're naming her? Matilda?" She asked.

"Yeah. Matilda after my mum and Hannah after her amazing mummy," Cal said. He kissed Hannah passionately. "Tilly and I love you."

X-X-X

Hannah had been given the pill that would help her get the baby out. It was painful and heartbroken but she knew if she wanted another baby, then she and Cal would discuss it first. "Where's Tilly Toad?" Hannah asked.

"She's with Uncle Nibbles and Grandad Charlie," Cal said. He held Hannah's hand tightly. He loved her so much. She had made the situation with Matilda much better. He didn't think he could have coped if it weren't for Hannah being there. "You have been my rock through all of this and I'm glad that I have you by my side. Tilly is the luckiest baby ever. She might not have come from you but you're her mummy."

Hannah wiped her eyes. "I know we have Tilly but I wanted us to have our own little baby," she mumbled.

"We will babe. I promise. You, Tilly, me and our future baby," Cal said. He kissed her passionately. He was going to do anything possible to make Hannah happy. He loved her too bits.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's the second chapter.**

 **I know the episode where Cal named Matilda was different but I felt like this would be better.**

 **Tell me what you thought**

 **XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - Thanks to everyone who has followed this. Means a lot.**

 **Sweeet-as- honey;** I agree that Tilly would have been an excellent big sister. Maybe in the future she could be. As for Hannah handling the miscarriage well, it will affect her sooner than what she thinks. Cal too. Hannah knew about Taylor and Cal's feelings for Taylor so she hasn't got a reason to be jealous when she was aware of it all. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan;** as this is basically following the Matilda storyline, I had to name the baby Matilda but I didn't know her second name so I chose Hannah. It's Cal's way of showing Hannah she's involved in Matilda's life. Yep, Cal and Hannah could have their own baby still. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Also, I said Hannah was twenty one. I'm changing her age to nineteen as it works for a storyline.**

 **X-X-X**

Since the miscarriage, Hannah had been taking it easy. She didn't want to think about her unborn baby that she had lost. It hurt her but she was staying strong. For Matilda.

That morning, Hannah woke and saw Matilda lying in her cot. "Morning my little Tilly," Hannah said as she picked up the small baby girl. "Let's go and get you some milk shall we because no doubt daddy and uncle Nibbles fell asleep on the sofa."

Hannah carried Matilda into the living room. As she thought, Cal and Ethan were sleeping on the sofas. "Tilly, start crying for mummy."

On cue, Matilda started crying. Cal shot up. "What happened?" He asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing. You missed the morning nappy change so now you, my darling fiancée can change her nappy now," Hannah said as she handed Matilda over to him. "Go poop for daddy."

"Hannah. That's evil."

"Oops."

X-X-X

Hannah and Cal arrived at the ED. Charlie came over. "How's Matilda?" He asked.

"Her nappies. They're lethal, Charlie. She got poop all down me," Cal said. He tickled Matilda's chin.

Charlie laughed and turned to Hannah. "How are you after the miscarriage?"

Hannah smiled. "I'm getting there. It's not been as hard as I thought it would be," she told him. She gripped Cal's hand. "We're getting through it together."

"Well if you need time off then let me know. I'm sure Connie wouldn't object," Charlie said.

Hannah smiled. "Thank you, Charlie. It means a lot."

X-X-X

After taking Matilda to the ED crèche, Hannah and Cal went on duty. A patient was brought in by Iain. "Right, this is Riley Turner. Thirty two years old and four months pregnant. She's suffering abdominal pains and bleeding."

Hannah realised that the patient was having a miscarriage. She knew she had to muddle through and help her patient. "Okay Miss Turner. I'm Dr Duncan. I'm going to help you get through this okay."

"How old are you?" Riley asked as she was helped onto the bed.

"I'm nineteen."

Riley scoffed. "You're too young to know what I'm going through then. You're just a teenager."

"Excuse me but I've had a miscarriage too. My first baby so I happen to know exactly what you're going through," Hannah said. She looked at Charlie and Cal. "I'm sorry, I can't do this one. Can't I swap patients?"

Charlie nodded. "Go and help Rita."

X-X-X

Hannah went to Rita who was in cubicles. "I thought you were in Resus?" She asked.

"I had to get out of there. A woman is having a miscarriage. Charlie said I could help you?"

Rita smiled and nodded. "Course darling. We're only on cubicles so we'll take them one by one?"

"Brilliant."

X-X-X

Cal was standing with Riley Turner. He was checking her obs. "It goes to show what happens when irresponsible young girls have sex. My bet is that she still drank," Riley said. She was referring to Hannah.

"I was the father of that baby. Dr Duncan wasn't aware she was pregnant. We lost our baby before we had a chance to love it. Keep your opinions to yourself," Cal said. He was disgusted at Riley.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Well. You're older than what she is. I'm guessing you're the type of guy to shag them and then leave them."

"I love Hannah! She's my fiancée."

"She's too young to know love," Riley spat. She was a very opinionated woman. She told people how she thought it should be.

X-X-X

Hannah was having a break. She was cuddling with Cal. "That Riley is a horrid woman," Cal said.

"Why?"

Cal sighed. "She basically said you're too young to love and that I'm using you for sex," he said.

Hannah grinned. "We happen to have an amazing sex life. You're amazing in bed."

X-X-X

Cal went back to check on Riley. "Oh here's the doctor who had sex with a nineteen year old girl."

Cal rolled his eyes. "My fiancée consents everytime we have sex. I wouldn't force her into it. She says no and that's the final say. I _love_ my fiancée."

"I've seen your type, Dr Knight. You don't know love. Here's me, happily married and losing my child. Where as you probably have had sex with so many girls," Riley said.

X-X-X

Hannah was working with Rita again. "I think Cal is having a spot of bother with that Riley woman," Rita commented.

"What she's going through is horrid. But she's a right evil cow. She thinks because I'm nineteen I don't understand what she's going through. I understand it better than anyone," Hannah said. She was quite upset. "I didn't know about my baby until it was too late but I did love the baby. I still do."

"I know the feeling," Rita mumbled. She looked at Hannah and smiled. "Look after Tilly. She's lucky to have you."

"Don't worry. I will."

X-X-X

Eventually, the shift had finished. Hannah and Cal went to get Matilda from the crèche. Just as they were heading to the car, Rita came over. "Hannah. Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure."

Hannah followed Rita to her office and sat opposite her. "What's wrong?" Hannah asked. She could tell there was something bothering the older woman.

Rita took a deep breath before she looked at Hannah. "I'm your mum, Hannah."

X-X-X

 **A/N - So, Rita's told Hannah a shocker.**

 **Hope you liked the twist. If not then tell me and I'll re-write the chapter.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Xo**


End file.
